


gone like a mayfly

by gwenhyneargwenhyfar, Pachimew



Series: dark kaladin au mess [2]
Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen, Tien (Stormlight Archive) Lives, You should probably read that one first, alternate title: the risks of identity theft, ambs does not write much for the main au but this fic is Mostly Their Fault lmao, an au of the road not traveled, but this will still be fine without that context, this comes from the conclusion to bryn's original plan for chapter five of trnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenhyneargwenhyfar/pseuds/gwenhyneargwenhyfar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachimew/pseuds/Pachimew
Summary: It had been a long six years for Tien.The first thing he remembered had been waking up in a heap of bodies on the remnants of a battlefield, alone except for his Cryptic, Fractal. She had told him of a name, a brother, a life before then.He wasn’t quite sure how much he trusted her.He had worked his way into Amaram’s trust as Fractal had instructed, being reliable, being his perfect ward, doing as he was asked without comment or question.And then he had killed Amaram.





	gone like a mayfly

“Meridas Amaram,” Kaladin hissed, Stormlight puffing from his lips as the Brightlord who’d _ruined his life_ backed away. “You stole what was mine, murdered my squadron, consigned me to slavery. For the good of Alethkar, for all those innocents you have killed, your life ends today.”

“Wait! I didn’t--I’m not--” Amaram raised his hands. A mist of Stormlight started to form around his body, and Kaladin felt his eyes widen. _Him,_ a Surgebinder? What kind of spren would--no. No time. Kaladin had to kill him before he tried to pull anything.

_“Die,”_ Kaladin spat, and shot forwards, already beginning his swing.

The mist--fell. Fell from Amaram’s face and body, revealing a round, freckled face and wide eyes--

_Dark eyes, dark brown, the same shade as Kaladin’s own--_

Kaladin tried to stop mid-swing, but he was too late. His Shardblade sliced right through the other man’s heart.

Tien’s eyes burned black.

For several frozen seconds, Kaladin stood over the body and tried to convince himself it had simply been a product of an overactive imagination. It couldn’t be Tien. Tien was _dead,_ six years long-dead. Why would he be masquerading as Amaram anyways? It was impossible, it didn’t make sense, it couldn’t be.

He was doing a fairly decent job of convincing himself when a screech like shattering glass rang out, filling the small office with the sound of a thousand nails scraping down glass panes and a thousand windows cracking in their frames.

_“YOU KILLED HIM!”_ the shattered-glass voice screamed as an oscillating fractal floated up from the body. _“HE WAS YOUR BROTHER AND YOU KILLED HIM! HOW DARE YOU?”_

Kaladin stumbled backwards, clamping his hands over his ears as the blood drained from his face. _‘No no no no no…’_

The spren continued to scream, accusing and vitriolic.

Kaladin fled.


End file.
